Clouding up my mind
by Starri Night
Summary: Song fic. Little sceen that would have fit in the move to the song Decode by Paramore. Sarah/Jareth


A/N: The lyrics of this (in italics) are from the song Decode by Paramore. I own NOTHING!

"Sarah, I've brought you a gift," The man said again. Sarah looked up at him, watched the crystal dance in his hands. Why did this seem so familiar?

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

Then she remembered. Toby. She had to save Toby. 'But who really cares about him anyway?' her traitorous mind thought. All she had to do was say yes.

She shook her head. "No Jareth! Give me back my brother!'

The man's face darkened with irritation. "But you haven't completed my labyrinth yet Sarah."

_I can't win this losing fight_

_All the time_

Her parent's room disappeared. Sarah was once again standing in the labyrinth. Jareth's Labyrinth. She had 10 hours left to get to his castle beyond the Goblin City.

She realized now what she had walked into. Enchanted mist. It made her dream, took her back to the beginning. Jareth was trying to give her another chance.

_Not gunna ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides_

Jareth took two more steps toward her, catching her attention again. "Please Sarah, I can see that you're tired. Just give in." So tempting.

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

"NO!" She yelled.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

"Get out of my head Jareth!" And instantly her thoughts were her own.

_But how did we get here?_

_I think I know _

"Such a pity, you have such promise." With that he was gone, like he was never in front of her.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

Sarah screamed out in frustration. How could Jareth be so unreasonable? Once he had filled her dreams. He had understood, listened when no one else would. She had assumed he was just something her imagination had given her. Now she knew better.

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

He was the Goblin King, the Fey King of Dreams.

_Well, I'll figure this one out _

_On my own_

_I'm screaming "I love you so"_

She had grown to look forward to her dreams, look forward to seeing him again. But when he stepped out of dreams and into reality, he seemed to change. He was crueler now, closed off from her. Yet somehow she still wanted him.

_On my own _

_My thoughts you can't control_

Sarah shook her head again. 'Stop thinking about him,' she told herself. She moved forward, looking for the path she had been on. She was alone in the woods. Her friends must have gone on ahead, not realizing she had stopped.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here_

_I think I know_

Her stomach made a noise that reminded her of how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten in hours and it was starting to wear on her. Wait, hadn't Hoggle given her a peach? She looked down at her hand to see it sitting there, looking delicious.

She took a bite.

The world spun. Everything went black.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and make such fools _

_Of ourselves_

Sarah was standing alone at a door. She looked inside to see people in costumes dancing. They all wore masks. She looked down at herself, seeing the magnificent ball gown.

How did she get here? But what did it matter, something told her she needed to go in. She stepped into the room and waded through the couples dancing. Something seemed off but what could be wrong in this beautiful world?

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves_

Jareth stood above the crowd and watched Sarah enter the throng of dancers. She was stunning, as he knew she would be. There was nothing like dazzling colors and unfamiliar surroundings to keep her from remembering Toby.

'I should leave her here, surrounded by my guests.' He thought to himself. But for some reason he felt he needed to see her up close. He needed to be close to his Sarah, or at least she would be his soon.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here_

He was on the raised platform when she first noticed him. She couldn't stop staring. He was so handsome, but he also seemed vaguely familiar. Like someone she had met once but couldn't remember. Then dancers came between them and he was gone.

She walked farther into the crowd, away from the people with the box that held a snake. She turned left and there he was in his blue splendor. He held out his hand to her.

She took it.

_I think I know_

Jareth held Sarah close and they danced. The swept across the floor and he didn't want to let her go. The feel of her body so close to his and the scent of her, he never wanted it to end. This was where she belonged.

_I think I know_

Sarah was in awe, she had never felt so comfortable with a man, particularly a man she had never met. It just felt so right being in his arms. But something was still wrong, why couldn't she remember?

_There is something_

They danced, the people around them swirling, enclosing them on all sides in a curtain of bright fabrics. Nothing could have been more perfect. The clock chimed.

_I see in you_

"No," Sarah whispered. Something was very, very wrong. She was running out of time, for what she didn't know but she had to get away. She pushed herself away from Jareth. That was his name, Jareth.

_It might kill me_

Jareth, the Goblin King. Sarah ran, she ran through the dancers until she came to a wall of mirror. She had to get away before it was too late, before she gave in. She looked around her and saw a chair. She picked it up and threw it at the mirror. The world shattered.

_I want it to be true_

"I love you," Jareth whispered. Then everything was black.

--

A/N: It has been brought up to me that the lyrics are _my thoughts you can't decode_. I am aware of this, I originally got the lyrics online and they were wrong. I personally think that this fits the writing better, so I'm going to leave it.


End file.
